


Love Bunny

by KoshkaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoshkaSnow/pseuds/KoshkaSnow





	Love Bunny

Robin didn’t know what had drawn her to the Taguel so much.

It sure wasn’t his overprotective mother, eyeing her suspiciously from the shadows anytime Robin came close to Yarne. His anxiety shot through the roof between worrying about his father cheating on his mother (not that Lon’qu even had it in him to approach another woman, let alone cheat on Panne) and his mother being dangerously threatening to his girlfriend. Yarne knew his mother wanted nothing but the best for him, and she didn’t particularly trust humans. Even the Shepherds she had fought side by side with were still suspect - especially when it came to her son choosing a mate.

Robin had gotten into an argument with his mother earlier in the day. Panne had grown increasingly irritated that her only son had been spending his nights with a _human_ , and Robin took offense to the implied insult. It took Lon’qu and Gregor’s interference, holding the two women back before either one of them escalated. Yarne stood by with his face in his hands, mumbling in embarrassment.

Robin sat in her tent, kicking her feet against the grass beneath her. She had spent the better part of this war fighting alongside the Taguel boy, developing her strategies and tactics around him. She did everything to protect him on the battlefield, as well as from the nightmares plaguing his sleep. Robin wondered whether Yarne would come to her tonight, or appease his mother and stay with her. 

Right on cue, Yarne burst through her tent flap. Robin raised an eyebrow - secretly elated that he had chosen her after the ordeal earlier. Yarne landed with a thump on the bedroll and Robin took her coat off, curling up next to the Taguel. “How did I get so lucky,” he groaned.

“That sounded sarcastic,” Robin said, running her fingers through his thick hair. Yarne jumped slightly at the touch but let his body relax as she continued to pet him.

“My father’s afraid of women and my mother hates humans... It’s a wonder she hasn’t ripped your head off already.”

“Well, she came close to it today.” Robin grimaced, snuggling against him. “Why’d you come to me tonight? We’re never going to hear the end of it.” Yarne propped himself up on his elbow, throwing his ears over his shoulder. He took Robin’s chin in his free hand and lifted it so she was looking into his eyes.

“I had a long talk with mother today.” Robin blinked questioningly and waited for him to continue. “I told her that I loved her, and that it was my biggest dream to see her alive again after the future we came from.”

“I know - you told me that you were the last taguel and -”

Yarne slid this thumb over her lips, shushing her. “I told her that since those dreams came true, and that she was alive and well, I could move on to new dreams. No use being stuck in the past. Or the future, I guess.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.

“What are you saying?” Robin asked, twisting her fingers around his leather chestplate. Yarne sighed, running his hand down to her waist and squeezing gently. Robin could feel his heart thumping wildly under her fingers and she noticed his breathing get shallow.

Suddenly, Yarne had sat up, pulling her up with him. He took her hands in his, running his thumbs over her knuckles. “I’m saying... I want you to look out for me. No. I mean. I want to look out for you. I want us to look out for each other. I want you to be a mom to a bunch of little Taguel babies. I mean... I want to be with you forever, damn it, why can’t I just say it?”

Robin giggled as the Taguel word-vomited. “What’s so funny,” he asked, flushing a brilliant red, ears twitching.

“You already said it, you dummy.”

“Huh - _oh!”_ He wasn’t expecting Robin to jump into his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him furiously. She tangled her fingers in his hair and held him tightly against her. His legs began to shake and she could feel it, breaking away from him and breathing heavily.

“Sorry... was that abrupt? I didn’t mean to startle you... Of course I’ll be with you forever!”

Yarne pushed her down onto the bed, latching onto her neck with his lips. Robin’s soft groans and the desperation with which she clung to him were all the validation he needed/


End file.
